doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gabriela Guzmán
México |estado = Activa }} Gabriela Guzmán es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Tamao_Tamamura.png|Tamao Tamamura de Shaman King. Poromon2.png‎ |Poromon de Digimon Trash and Scrabihta.png|Trash (rubia) en Un show más Scorpion 2 1178.png|Escorpión (Kung Fu Panda) Chocofruta.png|Chocofruta (Hora de Aventura) Charmcaster uaf by infernalwolf-d6h1zlw.png |Charmcaster de Ben 10 Alcaldesa.png|Alcaldesa de Scooby-Doo Misterios S.A. CharaImage Nathalie Sancoeur.png|Nathalie Sancoeur en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug Versitude.png|Versitude en El otro reino Agente_Kewyn.png|Agente Kewyn de Generador Rex Madame_hydra.png|Madame hydra en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta Spitfire.png|Spitfire de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Archivo:CassieCagePortrait.png|Cassandra "Cassie" Cage en Mortal Kombat X Kemi.png|Princesa Kemi de Los Simpsons Frightwig2-1-.png|Medusa (Ben 10) MLP-Zecora1.png|Zecora (2nda voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Asha-Yara-Greyjoy-Season-2-asha-greyjoy-37073316-1280-720.jpg|Yara Greoyjoy (2da voz) en Game of Thrones Filmografía Series de televisión Ashley Hinshaw *Colleen O'Brien en Agente Carter *Ella misma en Chica indiscreta Otros *Detective Maggie Sawyer en Supergirl *Versitude en El otro reino *Glee: **Lauren Zizes (Ashley Fink) **Voces adicionales *Parker en Six Feet Under *Dawn Green en True Blood: Sangre verdadera *Kono Kalakaua en Hawaii Cinco-0 *November en Dollhouse *Grinella (Sharon Taylor) en Level Up *Frankie (Alana Randall) en Hellcats: Sueños compartidos *Chantal en American Horror Story: Coven *Abby Bennett Wilson (Persia White) en Diarios de vampiros *Holly Shumpert en El rey de Queens *Jan en Hechiceras *Chica indiscreta: **Modelo **Sawyer Bennett (Chanel Farrell) **Brandeis (Bree Williamson) **Katie (Elena Hurst) **Fotógrafa (Laurie Simmons) **Voces adicionales *Voces adicionales en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada Miniseries *Glorvina en Parade's End Películas *General Antiope (Robin Wright) en Mujer Maravilla (trailer) *Charlotte Fox (Amy Shindler) en Everest *Mujer gorda (Venetka Georgieva) en Camino hacia el terror 6 *Eliza (Adepero Oduye) en 12 años esclavo (versión Buena Vista) *Livia Saint en El castigador *Cara Carbot en Ahora sí es amor *Katja en Miss Marzo *Chloe en Programa de protección para princesas *Emma Hoyt en Duelo de Titanes *Nan (Annette Miller)/Voces adicionales en Los hombres de negocios *Linda Kwan (Laara Ong) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Srita. Heller en Dumb and Dumberer *Sara Caraway (La mujer) (Bojana Novakovic) en La reunión del diablo *Angelina Johnson en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego *Joy en Amigos con derechos *Andrea en Born to Race *Jessica y Fan de Oz en American Pie: El reencuentro *Chef de la cebolla en Eternamente comprometidos *Madre de niña en Bienvenido a los 40 *Mesera en La tierra prometida *Libby en Ligeramente fracasada *Voz de reportera en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque *Bruja peliroja en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas *Gina en Chicas armadas y peligrosas *Presentadora en Behind the Candelabra *Enfermera, Clienta de gimnasio y Abogada en Sangre, sudor y gloria *Hipo McGee y Mary en Son como niños 2 *Reportera en La caída de la Casa Blanca *Estudiante en conferencia #2 en El conjuro *Estilista en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? *Sirvienta de Mika en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai *Oceta y Empleada #2 del restaurante 1 en El abuelo sinvergüenza *Chen Sam en Burton y Taylor *Dolly en Verano en febrero: Una historia real *Loryn en Venganza sangrienta *Locutora de radio, Recepcionista británica y Mamá de Jorge en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Laura en Godzilla *Megara en Hércules *Azafata en Lucy *Lorraine en 12 horas para sobrevivir *Corredora de bienes, Mujer 1 y Chica en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 *Margaret en El código enigma *Tammy en Top Five *Dra. Hallerman en Francotirador *Enfermera 2 en El destino de Júpiter *Secretaria #2 de Christian en Cincuenta sombras de Grey *Anunciadora del Mosasaurus en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico *Esposa furiosa en Vacaciones *Emily Ratajkowski en Entourage: La película *Srta. Hammond en Legado *Dawn en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección *Voces adicionales en Viaje censurado *Voces adicionales en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong *Voces adicionales en Hulk: El hombre increíble *Voces adicionales en Avatar *Voces adicionales en El solista *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua *Voces adicionales en Mano a mano: La película *Voces adicionales en El mundo mágico de Terabithia *Voces adicionales en Control total *Voces adicionales en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego *Voces adicionales en Pase libre *Voces adicionales en Margaret *Voces adicionales en La invención de Hugo Cabret *Voces adicionales en Destino final 5 *Voces adicionales en Capitán América: El primer vengador *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer *Voces adicionales en Una esposa de mentira *Voces adicionales en Proyecto X *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo *Voces adicionales en El sorprendente Hombre Araña *Voces adicionales en S.O.S. Familia en apuros *Voces adicionales en A toda madre *Voces adicionales en Ni un paso atrás (versión Buena Vista) *Voces adicionales en Iron Man 3 *Voces adicionales en Ladrona de identidades *Voces adicionales en Admisiones *Voces adicionales en 12 desafíos: Recargado *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z *Voces adicionales en Titanes del pacífico *Voces adicionales en Elysium *Voces adicionales en Circuito cerrado *Voces adicionales en El juego de Ender *Voces adicionales en El mayordomo *Voces adicionales en El quinto poder *Voces adicionales en Ajuste de cuentas *Voces adicionales en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad *Voces adicionales en Malas palabras *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? *Voces adicionales en Frecuencia mortal 3 *Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Voces adicionales en RoboCop *Voces adicionales en Noé *Voces adicionales en Need for Speed: La película *Voces adicionales en Mujeres al ataque *Voces adicionales en Pueblo chico, pistola grande *Voces adicionales en Nuestro video prohibido *Voces adicionales en Tortugas Ninja *Voces adicionales en Comando Especial 2 *Voces adicionales en Perdida *Voces adicionales en Paddington *Voces adicionales en Drácula, la historia jamás contada *Voces adicionales en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte *Voces adicionales en Avengers: Era de Ultrón *Voces adicionales en El gran pequeño *Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino *Voces adicionales en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés *Voces adicionales en Spy: Una espía despistada *Voces adicionales en La dama de oro *Voces adicionales en Pixeles *Voces adicionales en Ted 2 *Voces adicionales en Ciudades de papel *Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano *Voces adicionales en Dos locas en fuga *Voces adicionales en Sin escape *Voces adicionales en La cumbre escarlata *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta *Voces adicionales en Experta en crisis *Voces adicionales en La quinta ola *Voces adicionales en Mi papá es un gato *Voces adicionales en La llegada *Voces adicionales en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso Anime *Tamao en Shaman King *Emi Mizuchi en Sukeban Deka *Poromon en Digimon Adventure 02 *Líder Delmo Azul (ep. 1) en Agent Aika *Voces diversas en Neon Genesis Evangelion *Erin Norbert en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Panadera (ep. 4) en Elfen Lied *Secretaria General en Kuromukuro Series animadas Kari Wahlgren *Charmcaster en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Hope/Charmcaster en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Otros *Medusa / Rojo en Ben 10 *Agente Kenwyn Jones en Generador Rex *Spitfire / Zecora / Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Alcaldesa Janet Nettles / Brenda / Novia en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Lee Lee (un cap.) en El laboratorio de Dexter *Trash / La Madre de Rigby / Chica Trueno / Concursante 2 / Voces Adicionales (temp. 3-) en Un show más *Sardina en El castigado *Madanme Hyper/Vibora / Princesa Ravona en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Houlie en Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Frida en Crash Canyon *Escorpión en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Mayordomo Mentita (ep. "Los Ojos") / Princesa Cara Cuadrada / Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura *Bombón / Princesa Fiona / Mystique / Gloria / Ballena Mujer / Karen Lane / Mujer en MAD (Temp. 2-Temp. 4) *Princesa Kime / Annie Crawford / Annie Dubinsky voces adicionales en Los Simpson *Voces adicionales en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) *Voces adicionales en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Voces adicionales en Johnny Bravo *Voces adicionales en Padre de familia (4ª temporada en adelante) *Voces adicionales en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) * Mamá Orangután en ZooMoo Películas animadas *Princesa Elena en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Referee en Grandes héroes *Desagrado de Jill Anderson en Intensa mente *Sra. Chow en Kung Fu Panda 3 *Eva en Angry Birds: La película *Voces adicionales en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos *Voces adicionales en Reyes de las olas *Voces adicionales en Open Season: Amigos salvajes *Voces adicionales en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde *Voces adicionales en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Voces adicionales en Rango *Voces adicionales en El reino secreto *Voces adicionales en Turbo *Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos 2 *Voces adicionales en Minions *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll *Voces adicionales en Zootopia Telenovelas brasileñas Camila Morgado *Malu Trindade en Vivir la vida *Noemia en Avenida Brasil *Madame Vitoria en Las Brasileñas Otros papeles *Alicia (Jessica Ellen) en Hombre Nuevo *Angélica (Carol Rainato) en Rastros de Mentiras *Valeria (Ellen Roche) en El astro *Siá Benvinda de Aráujo (Cláudia Ohana) en Cuento encantado *Tieko (Miwa Yanagizawa) en Dinosaurios y Robots *Teresa Batalha (Drica Moraes) en CuChiCheos Telenovelas turcas *Hatice (Ayşegül Cengiz Akman) en Misericordia Videojuegos * Cassie Cage en Mortal Kombat X 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Intertrack *Mystic Sound S.A. *Román Sound *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces Externos * *Gabriela Guzmán en Doblaje Méxicano Guzmán, Gabriela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México